1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproduction of a multimedia image, and more particularly, to a storage medium for recording a multimedia image stream and a text-based subtitle stream, a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method for reproducing the multimedia image stream and the text-based subtitle stream recorded on the storage medium.
2. Related Art
To provide a high-density (HD) multimedia image, video streams, audio streams, presentation graphics streams to provide subtitles, and interactive graphics streams to provide buttons or menus for interactive with a user, are multiplexed into a main stream, also known as an audio-visual “AV” data stream, and recorded on a storage medium. In particular, the presentation graphics stream for providing subtitles also provides a bitmap-based image in order to display subtitles or captions on an image.
In addition to its big size, the bitmap-based caption data has a problem in that production of subtitle or caption data and edition of the produced caption data are very difficult. This is because the caption data is multiplexed with other data streams such as video, audio, and interactive graphic streams. Furthermore, there is another problem in that an output style of the caption data cannot be changed in a variety of ways, that is, to change one output style of the caption into another output style of the caption.